


It wasn't supposed to happen this way

by idoah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Control Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoah/pseuds/idoah
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go this way. It started at a dumb college party. It was supposed to be okay, but now it isn't and with the help of her friends she has to figure it out? All while keeping it a secret? Oh boy.(I suck at summaries forgive me)





	1. Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the chapters are songs that inspired them❤️

Waking up was a complete mess. Maddy’s curly hair was knotted at the base of her head and a dried substance covered the majority of her toned stomach. She didn’t eat much since the break up and worked out too much. Groggily she looked up and pushed her body up only to be met with a painful resistance.

“Damn whoever I fucked must have been one rough fuck.” The curvy girl croaked out, surprised by the sound of her overworked vocal cords. She pushed away the crisp dark blue sheets with her tanned feet and threw her legs over the firm mattress. Her dark green eyes roamed the room until they landed on her lace black panties. Marissa, one of her best female friends, had always had an aversion to lace and complained about it often, but Maddy had always found the textile comfortable. She carefully pushed herself up from the bed and swayed to her long forgotten underwear.

“Uck, dirty underwear.” She complained and slid the article on with a pinched face. She then found her bra and put on the companion to her panties. Finally her eyes landed on her blue dress that laid forgotten. It was a borrowed piece of clothing Marissa had lent her for in her own words ‘getting fucked up’. She smiled remembering Dimitris disapproving fatherly look. Maddy had proceeded to stick her tongue out and hug the couple disappearing out the door with the dress over her shoulder.

The words that Dimitri said when he thought she was out of earshot haunted her: “She isn’t getting better.” And he was right, she wasn’t. Her and Dan had finally called it quits and it had ended violently. The two had been living together and one night he came home hammered drunk, which had never happened before. Maddy would never admit how scared she had been that night. His breath reeked of liquor and when she sarcastically told him that the yelling started. Maddy was naturally a very defensive person, so immediately she began to yell back. After a lot of verbal badgering and abuse Dan pulled back his fist a punched her in the left cheek and grabbed her hair.

At first she didn’t understand what was happening. Sure Dan and her had yelled at each other, even go as far as scream, but he had never hit her. The goddamn second she registered what had just happened she took her Ninou’s advice and decked him. Right in the eye too. That made him jerk back and she felt a stinging pain in her scalp.

“You bitch,” he had snarled. She took one look at the man she once loved who had now turned into a monster and ran. She remembered driving to Dimitri and Marissa’s house shaking violently. Maddy was surprised she was able to get there without causing an accident. She arrived at midnight shaking and crying. Marissa had went from sleepy and not caring to awake and ready to fight. The two had begun to comfort the twenty one year-old just because of the tears that had been streaming down her face. Nothing Maddy said had been coherent.

Finally when she had looked up they saw the deep blue and purple bruising covering her left cheek. That night Marissa called Grayce, who lived in Lansing, and she proceeded to haul ass to Ann Arbour making it in half the time it originally took. The morning after Dimitri and Grayce went to the apartment to get all of Maddy’s stuff. Dan glared at them the entire time. What had gone on wasn’t unintentional.

And that brought us to now. Maddy was driven away from her thoughts when the red door slammed open. When the man who had entered the room looked at her she knew. There Maddy saw the boy she hadn’t seen since she was fifteen. Noah Patterson shook his wet blond hair and pulled his soaked shirt away from his body. He looked down at her like a predator would prey.

“You haven’t been eating.” He glared at the girl dressed in only her unmentionables. With those words he tossed a brown paper bag on the blue bed. Maddy tore her eyes away from the boy she had loved for so long and stared blankly at the brown paper bag filled with food she could smell. She ignored it and picked up the blue dress. It was torn. In half.

“You gotta be kidding me…” She muttered as she stared at the torn clothe. Maddy decided if she was going to get out of this it was going to be by _not_ talking to him. Maddy glared at the useless shreds and immediately scanned the room for a closet. Instead she found a set of wooden drawers and stalked to them. She slammed them open and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

“You can’t ignore me.” Noah said from behind her. She didn’t respond and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. He sighed out loud.

“Of course I can,” Maddy said with a tense jaw. He mockingly chuckled.

“Not with my cum on your stomach.” He said and knew in that moment he had her. Her eyes widened and she turned to face the blue eyed boy. When she laid her eyes on him again he was now shirtless and Maddy couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip at the sight of him. She realized what she was doing and glared at Noah.

“We both know this-” she lifted the shirt and pointed at the dried cum “-means absolutely nothing to you and it means absolutely nothing to me.” She stated coldly at the boy. Those words pissed Noah off. Sure their entire friendship had been built upon _him_ giving _her_ cold and vague responses, but she had never done that to him. She turned around and began to vigorously rub her face.

“Do you have a bathroom?” Maddy asked exasperated.

“Yeah, the white door.” He pointed and she could still feel his eyes on her. She gave him a thumbs-up and booked it to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Noah finally dropped his shoulders and rubbed his forehead. He walked over to his drawers and grabbed a green t-shirt. He practically tore the shirt when he was putting it on. Whether she was aware of it or not the last time he had saw Maddy he had been helping Dan and her move into their place together. She had been irritatingly excited and bouncy, literally. Maddy had been jumping up and down and he had to admit that had done _something_ to him. Dan and hers relationship had always pissed him off and he had done everything in his power to try to fuck it up. Just to piss off his stupid older brother.

Noah must have been thinking to himself for quite awhile because out walked Maddy and her face was bare of any makeup she had on the night before. Instead of a smooth face there was a huge yellow and purple bruise on her cheek.

“What the fuck’s that from?” Noah interrogated. She immediately glared at the muscular blond and pinned him with her sharp green eyes.

“You don’t care.” Maddy thoughtlessly pointed out. She turned back to the drawers and grabbed his shorts, then slid them up her tan legs. Two seconds later Noah had her facing him and her arms pinned to her sides.

“Don’t tell me what I feel.” He practically growled. Maddy struggled against his hold and attempted to flail out of his hold.

“Maddy I am considerably stronger than you,” He darkly chuckled. She glared at him and struggled even more, successfully rubbing her chest up against his.

“I’m not scared of you,” Maddy said and attempted to sound stronger then she felt. He got closer and breathed into her ear.

“Then why are your legs trembling?” Noah murmured. Maddy let out a breathy sigh and continued to tremble. He slowly descended to her neck and began to lightly kiss it. Maddy couldn’t help but begin to giggle. Noah withdrew his lips from her neck and glared at her.

“So where’d the bruise come from?” He demanded. She looked back at him unbelievingly.

“You can’t just use my sexual desires to get information!” Maddy exclaimed. The man looked back at her and dropped his eyes while sticking out his lip. He gently laid his head on her shoulder and smirked to himself. Noah Jackson knew he was going to get his way. The small girl in front of him sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Worked when we were teenagers,” he muttered and the girl glared at him. 

“You have to promise me you won’t do anything. You don’t have the best track record,” Maddy whispered helplessly. He grunted against her frail shoulders.

“Tell me.” The blond demanded.

“Dan, we fought, he was hammered and I badgered him,” Maddy muttered. “But you should see him, I decked him _really_ good.” The green eyed girl stated proudly. Noah looked down at her and she could tell how angry he was. He always said ‘If i ever hit you and mean it don’t be my friend’ that usually was paired with ‘If I ever ask you for nudes don’t be my friend’.

“What the fuck do you mean you fought?” The boy asked. The girl couldn’t not be angry at this point. It was a sensitive subject as it is and his accusing tone wasn’t sitting well with the twenty one year old.

“I mean we fucking fought, God what are you my mother?” Maddy immediately snapped back making her unruly curly hair move with her.

“I’m just asking you a question Madeleine, don’t snap at me,” Noah responded in a tense yet calm tone that drove Maddy insane. He had called her ‘Madeleine’ a couple times in their youth, each time he had done so she had reacted rather violently. It ended with her with either one or both of her arms behind her back and his back, arm, or face a rather nice shade of red as she can recall. So, as a natural reaction, the girl pulled her arm back and before Noah could react she smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

“Oh fuck no.” Noah actually growled this time and grabbed Maddy by her hips. The petite girl squealed and suddenly Noah had picked her up, over her shoulder to be exact, and marched his way over to the queen sized bed.

“Noah what are you doing?!” Maddy shrieked into his ear and pushed against his muscular back.

“When I was a kid, I’d just twist your arm behind your back, but now I have another idea,” Noah said and threw the girl down onto the soft bed just like he had thought about for years once his brother began to date her. It was like the second he knew he couldn’t have her Noah wanted her more then he would ever admit. He was fully aware how much the girl had admired him for two years and then Erin said she liked him. And he accepted her feelings and returned them. He really did and then Maddy and Dan were holding hands in seminar one day. That’s when he started actually dreaming about having the small girl being beneath him, cumming inside of her. Taking her every which way his virgin mind could think of which wasn’t many. It made him so angry that now she wasn’t looking at him, loving him, wanting him, she was loving his shitty older brother. It also made him feel wrong, another reason why he hated her when he was that age. So he got violent with her. He punched her, ignored her and broke her heart all over again.

He put all of his emotion into trying with Erin. All while he became more violent and angry with his friends. He could see how it broke Maddy’s heart all while Erin was none the wiser. Erin complained to him about it, how Maddy had been talking about him being different and it was true. He was changing slowly but surely. When he would go to group events and Allison would ask Maddy in stupid truth or dare how far Dan and her had gotten and she’d laugh then say not far it didn’t help at all. So watching the girl that he lusted over for that year and a half finally moan beneath him was one of the most satisfying feelings.

He looked down at her with almost a childlike wonder. Her dark brown curls were spilling onto his blue pillow and she was grasping his hips as he grinded down into her. She was in _his_ clothes, on _his_ bed, beneath _him_. Finally he had control over her again. She wasn’t dancing with those stupid fucking college boys, she wasn’t grinding against that dumb frat boy piece of shit, she was under him, grinding with him and he had control. She moaned loudly when he hit a certain spot.

“N-No-ah, can you-? Harder?” Maddy moaned and he smirked.

“This is supposed to be torture remember?” He grinded down again harder and paused. She began to shake uncontrollably and wrapped her legs around his waist shaking into him. Once she finally stopped he looked down at where they were touching through their clothes. It was there he saw a wet spot on the shorts she was wearing. He raised one of his eyebrows.

“You came.” He stated flatly. She opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eyes then jolted her hips upwards.

“And you didn’t.” She looked down at his erection with concern. He smiled sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“It’s because you’re weak,” He stated matter-of-factly. It was that tone he used when they were kids and he knew she was already was angry so naturally he used it to piss her off even more. He enjoyed getting under her skin. She pulled him down next to her and kissed his pale cheek lightly. When Maddy realized what she’d done she began to shake and hopelessly grind her hips into his. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want this to end, but she just wanted to cuddle and find comfort in his touch.

“I can finish you off,” She stated and her hands travelled down his strong stomach finally reaching his erection.

“Nope,” He commented and pushed her away. Right now he was too angry to do anything with her. She looked up at him with sad eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. She reached around and kissed his neck lightly. With that gesture he was at her neck like a vampire, kissing, biting and sucking. He made sure he left multiple red spots and hickeys before he stopped. Maddy looked into his ice-like eyes and moved herself out from under him.

“I-I gotta go, Marissa and Dimitri are expecting me,” she said and feverishly collected her torn dress and looked around until she found her clutch. Noah sighed and grabbed his keys from the bedside table.

“I’ll drive you,” He muttered and attempted to make eye contact but she avoided it like the plague.

“No-No, I don’t, you don’t… Fine,” Maddy said while gesturing wildly. She always got like this the day after sex. Noah looked at her with confusion.

“Where are you living now?” He asked and could only hope it wasn’t with his idiot brother.

“I’m at Dimitri and Marissa’s for the time being,” She answered quickly. He nodded in response and looked down at his phone. He quickly messaged Dimitri asking for his address and he quickly responded the address with a question mark at the end. He ignored the last part.

“Ready?” Maddy asked but didn’t make eye contact. Noah scoffed.

“Maddy we fucked, it’s too late to be shy,” He said impatiently. The girl looked up at him with watery eyes and marched out the door. He rolled his eyes and followed after her locking the door behind him.

“You know what? I don’t need this Noah. I don’t need your bullshit attitude, your dumb judgemental looks, your silent treatment and you know what I don’t need your body either!” Maddy ranted and stormed down the hall. He stood without moving for a couple seconds and then he speed walked to catch up with her.

“I mean you are such an asshole sometimes and I really do think some fucking therapy could do you good, who fucking acts like that? You need a goddamn attitude adjustment,” She rambled while storming down the hall with him watching her movements. He liked the way she looked in his clothes. She looked like his. Finally they made their way to the elevator and Maddy jabbed the button five times. Noah Patterson fucking annoyed the hell out of her but turned her on, to an irritating extent. She marched into the elevator and hit the ground level floor. The elevator ride to the parking lot was completely silent void of any conversation. The pair walked to Noah’s blue sedan and Maddy sat down in the passenger seat.

“Plug in the address to my phone, it should be copied so you can just paste it into Maps,” Noah stated and gently set his phone in her hands. She looked at his phone then at him with disbelief.

“When we were teenagers you would have never ever let me touch your phone,” She smirked up at him while programming in the address.

“We still are teenagers,” He stated and put the car in drive starting their drive to Dimitri and Marissa’s home.

“Smartass,” Maddy mumbled and offered him his phone.

“No, you direct me and I’ll drive,” He ordered and turned out of the parking lot.

“Okay,” She said ending the conversation.


	2. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah thinks about the damage he has done and Maddy wants her food coloring back

Forty five minutes later the two arrived at the house. Maddy had ended up falling asleep and cuddled into the black leather seats. Noah parked in front of the small brick home. It was a one story and on the way Maddy had mentioned the two were renting it. It had been a while since he had seen the two. The last time was graduation and the two had been nauseously happy just like they were as freshman. Graduation had been interesting and it had been the first time he’d ever seen Maddy drunk. It was mostly band kids with some academic kids mixed in. His entire old group of friends had been invited as ‘honorary band kids’ as a very drunk classmate had stated. Naturally she was dancing pressed up against an ex-band kid. Her and Dan had been on one of their famous ‘breaks’ and during them she’d get emotional and reckless. He remembered talking with his old time friend Philip Tiller when she was pointed out to him. Philip wasn’t paying attention to anything that he was saying and it had started to piss him off.

“Philip what are you looking at?” Noah said looking in the direction his friend was fixated on. Philip curiously looked back at Noah.

“Are Maddy and Dan broken up or something?” The auburn haired boy asked. Noah thought for a moment and then remembered Madeline saying something about Maddy breaking up with Dan according to Nolan, Maddy’s little brother.

“Yeah, I guess,” Noah said with his arms crossed and looked back at his friend.

“That makes sense, it’s just she’s grinding up against Nick,” Philip said into his red solo cup. Noah’s eyes widened and scanned the room again until he saw her. Just like his comrade had said, she was grinding on the older guy from drum line.

“Fuck,” Noah muttered, he couldn’t help but be angered by the sight before, she made such dumb decisions when she was emotional. Once the song had ended Maddy pushed away from the guy and blew him a kiss. He observed Nick, it had been a while since he’d seen him. His hair was still the same dark brown and his skin pale, but he had gained a lot of muscle. Noah’s eyes widened when he saw the boy was pitching a tent.

“Disgusting,” he mumbled without a thought and Philip chuckled. Noah looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” He stated and began to walk away. Philip full on laughed this time.

“I didn’t say anything man!” He continued to laugh. Noah marched over to Maddy.

“You’re drunk,” He said. It was obvious what he said was true. The girl's cheeks were rosy and when she walked she stumbled a bit. Maddy looked over at him not recognizing who he was but then she realized who the boy that towered over her was.

“And you are a grump,” she pointed and jabbed at his chest. Her eyes widened at the muscle he’d built over the years and without thinking she groped at his chest. Maddy was distracted when her favorite song began to play. She plucked her friend Sam's beverage from his hands and downed the entire cup.

“Time to dance bitches!” She squealed and swayed to where people were dancing. Noah glared and followed her with his sharp eyes. Erin pulled Maddy from the crowd and the short brunette began to pout and give her taller friend the lip. Erin was attempting to coax the girl away from the party using promises of food and pop. Tears began to fill Maddy’s eyes and she rushed away from her friend and pressed herself into Noah.

“Grumpy! Don’t let her take me! I wanna dance!” She dramatically sobbed into the boy's chest. Noah rolled his eyes and comfortingly rubbed her back. He always went soft on drunk girls. Noah looked up at Erin.

“I’ll dance with her and then we’ll carry her to your car if we have to,” He stated and as soon as the petite brunette heard those words leave his pink lips she was dragging him to the ‘dance floor’. She put his hands in her own and slid them down her curves until they rested on her hips. Then she placed her delicate arms around his neck and began to swing with the beat. Noah stood there for a second and to avoid looking like an idiot he also started to dance to the beat. When she started to grind into him it got a bit hard to control himself. All he wanted to do was take her right there. The song ended and Noah separated their hips.

“Come on, it’s time to go,” he stated and pulled her towards the exit. She whined and swatted at his chest.

“Nooooo, I don’t wanna go!” Maddy cried out and began to wiggle from his grasp. Noah sighed out of frustration and decided picking up the girl was the best option. He slung her over his shoulder and covered her almost visible ass with his jacket.

“Erin! Let’s go,” He called out to the tall brunette and the two walked out the door with the drunk girl. The walk to Erin’s car was long and awkward, void of any conversation. When they approached her car Erin rushed ahead to unlock and open the passenger door. Noah quickly set her down and buckled her seatbelt. When he opened his mouth to say something to the girl before he could Erin slammed the door.

“You hurt her once and I won’t let you do it again, Dan may not be great for her, but he is better then you will and have ever been for her,” After her little rant she was breathing a bit heavier than normal. Noah glared at the girl who had once been his friend and more.

“I wasn’t alone when that happened. It was your fault too,” He said and slammed his hand down on the hood of the car. He was fuming. She looked at him and shook her head.

“Sure. We both hurt her, but there is a major difference between me and you and it isn’t our genitalia,” Erin stated. She had a way of speaking so coldly that it could freeze the warmest of hearts.

“Then by God what the hell is the difference?” He shouted at her. The small amount of alcohol he had that night was giving him the confidence to shout at the girl. Erin glared at the boy, but then her eyes became soft and she looked down.

“The difference between us Noah is I stayed to pick up the pieces we left her in. I let her be angry at me and yell as much as she wanted.You, you disappeared,” With those final words she got into her car and sped off. Noah ran his hands through his hair and tugged as he went through.

“Tough man,” Philip said from behind him and patted his shoulder. Noah glared at the ground.

“I’m leaving, see you whenever,” The blond stated and marched to his car. He still had the same car. Looking down he saw Maddy scrunched up against the side of the door. His sweatshirt was loose on her but it was caught in between her back and the seat making her perky breasts defined and really visible. He could imagine it, him fucking her tits. She always did let him do and say anything growing up.

“Staring is creepy,” Maddy stated and flicked open her bright green eyes. Noah raised one eyebrow and moved to get out of the car. But stopped when he felt her tug on his shirt.

“They’ll be happy to see you,” She smiled and stated. She then let go of his shirt and opened her own car door. Slamming it right in Noah’s line of vision. He sighed deeply and began to mentally prepare himself for seeing his old friends all while Maddy started to pace outside the car. She had no idea how she was supposed to explain this to the two of them. She just got out of an abusive relationship with Dan and now she’s fucked his brother. She lightly slammed her head down onto the roof of the car and groaned at the impact.

“Hey! Don’t abuse the car,” Noah said as if she were a child and pet his car.

“Noah honestly what the fuck?” Maddy laughed at the boys childish actions and he gave her the lip then proceeded to whimper like a puppy. She continued to giggle until they were suddenly interrupted.

“You two going to stand there forever or actually come in?” Dimitri asked sarcastically with Marissa leaning against his wide chest. Maddy nervously looked up at the two like she was their only daughter caught with the bad boy. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she swallowed.

“Let’s go Maddy,” Dimitri stated and held his hand out to the girl who was more than a foot shorter then him. Maddy sighed and dragged her feet over to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Noah leaned against his car. Marissa glared sharply and the ocean eyed boy before her.

“You Pattersons are absolutely no good for Maddy. All you brothers ever do is hurt her over and over again. Dan actually hit her! And it isn't fucking okay! Do you get that? Can you get that through your thick chauvinistic skull?” Marissa yelled taking slow calculated steps towards the boy. Noah glared down at the girl. What Maddy and him did in their free time was none of her business. It pissed him off that he was being lumped together with Dan.

“I wasn't the one who hit her,” He gestured as he spoke to the girl.

“You don't have to! You hurt her so bad and broke her heart over and over again when we were kids! And then we were _only_ kids! Imagine the damage you could cause now! She doesn't even have time to recover from your shitty brother before you swoop in for the kill! Let her fucking recover!” She shouted and was losing her cool. She sighed loudly and breathed slowly in and out.

“Don’t lump me in with Dan. We have words yet to share on this matter.” Noah glared at the brown haired girl with cold gray eyes.

“You hit her too remember. I'm in no way defending Dan's actions but you did hit her a few times when we were fourteen,” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“Now that I'm finished with that come in for drinks and lunch. I’m guessing you didn't get her to eat, she doesn't do much of that anymore.” She said and left no room for argument. Noah angrily followed the girl into the couple's home. The second he passed through the threshold he could feel the happy/family aura his home in Jansville rarely had. The walls in the sitting room were a light blue and the kitchens walls were tan. Giving it a beach vibe. Two obnoxious laughs could be heard from the kitchen. The laughs must have been infectious because Marissa began to smile.

“It’s really nice having her here. She livens the place up and is good for when we argue.” Marissa whispered to Noah. He looked up at her in obvious confusion. He couldn't see the couple actually fighting ever.

“Dimitri and I aren't perfect. We do fight occasionally and when we do she always sees the argument from both sides,” She smiled and looked off at the kitchen. Noah silently agreed, Maddy had always seen his arguments with Allison from both sides and when she witnessed most fights in the group she carefully commented and felt for people with her whole heart.

“You're lucky Noah, a lot of the people in the group couldn't stand you for the longest time, but Maddy and Drew always stood up for you,” Marissa absentmindedly said without a thought. He could tell she had just started to ramble.

“Dimitri!” Maddy shrieked from the kitchen. She had gotten nervous when Noah and Marissa had been talking for twenty minutes and started a cake to calm her nerves. Dimitri however had taken a spoonful from the bowl and shoved it in his mouth. He laughed and dodged her fist when she had began to try to smack him.

“It’s fine! You’ll still have enough!” He laughed and dodged some more. He practically squawked when the tiny girl jabbed him in the stomach. She giggled when he made the weird sound and darted across the room holding her cake batter. Noah and Marissa walked in interrupting their childish antics.

“Hey Noah, want a beer?” Dimitri asked as he eyed Maddy from across the room. He didn’t want the girl to getaway.

“Sure,” Noah accepted the offer efficiently ending the little turf war. Dimitri worked his way over to the fridge and pulled one from the top shelf. He quickly checked the can to make sure it wasn't one of Marissa’s root beer and upon inspection it wasn't so he tossed it to Noah. The blond boy caught it with left hand and popped open the can. Maddy was rummaging through the couple’s lazy Susan and then let out a loud frustrated groan.

“You guys don't have any food coloring! What the shit!” Maddy groaned.

“It’s not my fault I'm not a baker!” Marissa said defensively. Maddy groaned again.

“All my baking shit is at Dan's apartment…” Maddy trailed off absentmindedly and ran a hand through her thick brown hair. Noah looked up at her and then back at his beer.

“I could go and get it,” He offered. He felt like because of Dan he owed her something. Maddy stuck out her tongue and thought about the offer. But then shrugged.

“You wouldn't know what to grab so i’d come with you,” she counteroffered and crossed her arms around her chest. Noah looked at her for a second then nodded. Marissa immediately began to protest.

“That isn’t safe just make him a list!” She pleaded with Maddy. She just shook her head and smirked at Noah. She gestured at him with her thumbs.

“I got this one for protection,” The curly brown haired girl said and gestured at him. Marissa looked back at him obviously unimpressed.

“When?” She asked sharply. Noah took a casual swig of his beer and shrugged.

“Preference?” The question was directed at Maddy and she shrugged in response. She wouldn't admit that she really didn't want to go. It was a sign of weakness and it was one she didn't feel like showing. Dan was still haunting her mind and she was worried what would happen if she did actually see him. She did really want her baking stuff back though.

“When’s convenient for you?” Maddy asked. She didn't want to be the one to make the decision. For once in her life she didn't want the power that Noah was giving her. The ocean eyed boy looked at her suspiciously.

“I mean you are making a cake now, so it's probably best that we pick it up today,” He reasoned and carefully observed her reaction. Her beautiful green eyes widened but she quickly wore a schooled expression on her face. Something wasn't right.

“Yeah, that works for me just let me change my clothes,” She trailed off and walked briskly to the guest bedroom. There is where the panic attack began. She quickly but shakily began to strip off the borrowed clothes. She walked over to the left side of her room and rifled through a box until she found her loose jeans. In another box she found a fresh pair of underwear and slid them on.

Before she could put on her pants Maddy’s shoulders began the shake and tears started to fall from her green eyes. She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. The door behind her soundlessly opened and closed. Marissa looked down at the once strong girl who was now broken and wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh Maddy. It’s okay. He won’t hurt you again. He can’t. Noah is going to be there with you, for once he’ll be the one to protect you,” Marissa said encouragingly. Maddy just shook with more tears and grief beside her.

“I-I’m, I don’t think I’m strong enough,” The petite brunette quietly sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Marissa looked down at her and smiled. She gently held her friend's face in her hands.

“You can do it. You’re so strong! You don’t need him to make you strong, but if you don’t feel like you can do it Noah will be there to help hold you up! You can do it,” Marissa whispered to her best friend. Then she smiled. “Now come on! Let’s put on your jeans!” The honey eyed girl said enthusiastically and tugged Maddy up. Once the two got her jeans on Marissa began to tug at Noah's sweatshirt and Maddy shook her head.

“This stays… I want it,” She murmured and rubbed the soft fabric in between her fingers. Marissa nodded but secretly she was worried about the girl. The Pattersons never have been good for Maddy all they ever brought her was turmoil, heartbreak and confusion.

“I can cover up the bruise,” Marissa suggested and picked up Maddy’s foundation from the floor.

“No, he can see what he did,” she said bitterly. She wouldn't let him forget this. In the kitchen Noah and Konstantine sat in complete silence. Then just in Konstantine’s fashion he put on the fatherly persona.

“You’ll keep her safe.” He stated. It wasn't a question. Brown eyes met blue and Noah nodded.

“I’ll keep her safe,” he said in monotone. Dimitri looked the boy up and down. Noah had definitely built a lot of muscle over the years and looked like he could take his older brother in a fight. Dimitri smirked when he thought about the two and the blond noticed his facial expression.

“What?” He asked unimpressed. Dimitri chuckled to himself. He was no longer Maddy's dad, but Noah's friend and he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself.

“You at least used a condom, right?” He inquired jokingly. Noah rolled his eyes and nodded. He could very vividly remember Maddy skillfully opening the foil package with her teeth. Dimitri being the male he was obviously wanted to know how it went down. Noah looked up at him with a cocky look in his eyes.

“She opened it with her teeth,” was all noah said and the taller boy fist bumped him.

“Talking about me boys?” Maddy asked with one eyebrow raised. She was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

“The one and only,” Dimitri joked. Maddy scoffed and gestured to Noah.

“Ready to bounce?” She said and Noah took the last swig of his beer and nodded. He breezed to the front door and slid back into his shoes. “No time like the present,” Maddy muttered beside him. She swiftly grabbed the key out of Marissa’s outstretched palm.

“Thanks,” Marissa looked at her with sad eyes and launched herself at her best friend. Marissa began to cry a little and Maddy smiled at her.

“I can do this, remember?” The bruised girl smiled. Marissa nodded and wiped her eyes. Dimitri gently took Maddy into his embrace.

“Be safe kid,” he whispered into her ear. She nodded and hugged him back. Noah stood awkwardly to the side as he watched all of the different embraces.  Maddy waved at the couple and pushed Noah through the door.

“You got this Maddy?” He asked because he felt like he had to. Maddy looked up at with confusion.

“Shut up,” she said like it was expected. Noah nodded and got into his car. With the slam of Maddy’s door the two were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute day❤️


	3. Shark in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Maddy can't keep their hands to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WARNING MY DUDES THERE IS A MATURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER

The two arrived at the apartment complex twenty minutes later. Noah had sped the entire way there and as they grew closer he grew angrier with his brother. Dan had always been so adamant about protecting her and he had been the one to lay his hands on her. The fucking hypocrite. Maddy clung to her seat for dear life as Noah angrily raced down the freeway.

The apartment complex was tall and Dan lived on the seventh floor. The two walked in and the receptionist immediately brightened at the sight of Maddy.

“Miss Grossi! We’ve missed you! How was your vacation?” The older man eagerly asked. Maddy smiled back at the old man, but then a look of confusion crossed her face.

“Vacation? I'm… I never was on a vacation,” she stated. The man looked at her with confusion.

“But Mr. Patterson said you were off of school, I'm afraid I must be starting to get things mixed up,” He said and rubbed his forehead. Maddy suddenly looked angry and grabbed the mans hands.

“You aren’t mixing anything up Mr. Collins. Dan has told you a false story. I left him,” Maddy said quietly. The old man smiled at her and patted her.

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing darling,” Mr. Collins said comfortingly. Maddy smiled and parted from the old man. Noah watched the scene before him with interest. She was so kind to the man. The two walked in silence to the elevator but Maddy pulled him towards the stairwell.

“It’s faster,” Maddy said in response. The two walked up the staircase and Maddy suddenly lost her footing. She stuck out her hands and before she could fall Noah wrapped one strong arm around her. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her until they reached the fourth floor.

“Put me down! I can walk!” She yelled and whined in the boy’s ear. Noah set her down and pressed her up against the wall with his body. Again he looked at her like she was his prey and Maddy wasn’t complaining. He pressed his lips against hers and she pulled closer to him. His hands traveled down her body until he hit her legging covered ass. He groped and rubbed it in his hands until he pulled one of her legs up and hooked it around his waist. His lips moved in sync with hers. The kiss was dirty, tongues were fighting for dominance and Noah relentlessly bit at her bottom lip. She pushed herself into his erection and rubbed against him. She then pushed away from him.

**M-SCENE STARTS HERE**

“We go any farther then we fuck, I'm not leaving you unfinished and me sexually frustrated,” Maddy huffed. Noah growled and palmed her crotch.

“Ah-!” She moaned in a high pitched voice. and Noah pulled at her sweatshirt. Maddy shoved him away and ran to a door labeled ‘Janitor's closet’. She pulled the door open and Noah marched over to her. The two grabbed at each other's clothes and she was the first one to be stripped of her shirt. Noah yanked her bra up and off of her then attached his mouth to one of her perky nubs. She moaned loudly and pulled at his hair. He gently bit down on it and pinched the other in his hands. He detached himself briefly and Maddy took the opportunity to yank off his shirt.

“Jump,” was all Noah said. When he did she jumped and wrapped her legs around him. The two rubbed against each other and shared another bruising kiss. Noah walked them over to a low table and quickly shoved everything off of it. He set her down and pulled her pants off along with her panties. He shoved two fingers inside of her knowing she could take it. She moaned and trembled as he wiggled his fingers in and out also bending them. She moaned and grabbed his hand then she pushed his fingers out of her. Noah groaned at what she did next. She stuck the two fingers that had been inside of her in her mouth and sucked. She carefully took them out and looked up at him with pleading eyes then she pulled him down so her mouth was right in front of his ear.

“Noah fuck me. I can’t take anymore!” She whined and pulled at his pants. Noah smirked down at her and decided to fulfill one of his many fantasies.

“Present baby,” he ordered and used a pet name that made Maddy bite her lip. She slowly turned herself over and pressed her cheek into the table. Then she wiggled her hips making her ass bounce. Her pussy was glistening with wetness and he delicately stroked a finger between her warm folds.

“Come on Noah.... Please, I want you,” she begged quietly and swayed some more. Noah groaned and finally replaced his fingers with his dick. He plunged inside of her hard and fast and she squealed. The girl below him gritted her teeth and experimentally flexed on him. She felt Noah grow bigger inside of her and she moaned uncontrollably. Noah leaned over her and started to bite and suck on various places of her back, shoulders and neck. She inhaled sharply and moved her hips against his. She started to moan louder and lost all control of her body and came. She tightened more than he thought she could around him and with that he came right after her.

After ten seconds of heavy breathing Noah took his dick out and watched in fascination as both his and her cum began to slowly drip out of her. He looked around and saw a stack of white towels and grabbed one. Carefully he began to clean her. The gentle action made Maddy blush harder than she ever had.

**M-SCENE END**

“I-I can do that,” she said but didn't move an inch. Noah nodded.

“I know,” was all he replied with. After one minute of him cleaning and gently rubbing her legs she turned around and faced him. She pressed her naked body against him and wrapped her arms around his neck (which ended up being harder than she thought). Maddy had always been a cuddler after sex, it was one of the things she hated. Noah awkwardly looked down and didn't know what to do. He decided to just go with it and he picked her up and sat down on one of the towels. Maddy straddled him and leaned against his shoulder. After three minutes of staying like that the small girl got up and stretched. Noah smirked when he saw the trail of hickeys all over her body.

“Don't smirk like that you ass. These are going to take literal weeks to fade.” She complained and picked up her underwear. She slid the soft cotton fabric on then picked up Noah's underwear and tossed them to him. He nodded in her direction and pulled them on. He found his jeans and put those on next. Maddy slid into her skin tight leggings and began the search for her bra. Noah spotted it caught on the shelving unit and pulled it down.

“Here,” he offered it to her and she carefully clipped it on. She grabbed the sweatshirt which was close to the entrance and slid into the soft fabric. Noah watched her and saw her slender stomach, but her ribs were more visible than they had ever been and her collarbones were very prominent. Then he saw her face. It was bruised but her eyes were vibrant as ever and her lips were swollen from their shared kisses. Her eyelashes were dark brown and framed Maddy’s eyes beautifully.

“Again Noah, staring is creepy,” she commented and stood with her hands on her hips. Noah shrugged and finally slipped his shirt on. Maddy let out a breath when he did so. She finally felt like she could think and breath right again. The two exited the closet and began to make their way up the stairs again. Noah looked down at his cellphone and noticed the two had only been in there for twenty minutes. It had felt like hours.

On the other hand Maddy’s thoughts were consumed by the idea of seeing him again. In her mind Dan had become a monster and to him she was probably the same. The sweet boy she once knew wasn't there anymore. The pair approached apartment seven hundred and twelve and Maddy pulled the key out of her pocket. She placed the key in the lock and as she did so Maddy felt like she could hear the metal key against the metal lock. She twisted the key slowly and opened the door. The inside was the same. Memories flooded Maddy faster than she could handle and she blinked hard once, twice, three times. She could actually hear her heartbeat and hoped Noah couldn't too.

Loud footsteps echoed through the apartment and then Dan came into view. Along with the deep circles under his eyes one eye was horribly bruised and swollen, Maddy was happy to see she got him good. They didn't say anything for a long time. All they did was observe one another. Noah was out of sight, so Dan didn't know she was with someone yet.

“Finally you’re home, I was wondering how long it’d take you,” he stated like the tiny girl coming back was expected. The way he said the word ‘home’ made her feel disgusted. It was dry and cold lacking any real meaning. Maddy shook her head.

“This isn’t home and it won’t be again. I’m here to collect the rest of my things. I’m never _ever_ coming back here after this,” Maddy said in a strong voice. Dan’s face dropped into one of anger and hostility. She tried not to get angry really Maddy tried but she couldn't help but dislike the man in front of her.

“You’re coming home Maddy,” Dan stated in a cool voice that lacked any emotion. Before Maddy could reply Noah stood tall behind her.

“We’re getting the last of her shit and leaving,” Noah silently threatened his brother and Dan knew it too. The tension could be cut with a knife and Noah cautiously made his way in with Maddy beside him. Dan marched off to the room the two once shared and slammed the door. Maddy looked at Noah.

“Okay so I'm going to start with the kitchen at one point I do have to get into the bedroom but for now can you grab any photos with my family in them?” She asked him. Noah nodded and began to walk around the apartment. The first photo he saw was one with Maddy and her two brothers. Her older brother Roman, who was twenty one in the photo, had dyed his hair silver and gotten a nose ring while the younger one Nolan, who was fifteen, had slimmed down and grown, his hair was still a mess of curls. The two brothers had their arms around nineteen year old Maddy and her arms were around them as well. Gently he picked it up.

The next family photo was Maddy and her parents. She appeared to be at some formal event and was dressed to the nines in the photo. She wore a deep green dress that had pearl accents all over it. Her mother and father were smiling warmly at the camera while Maddy was blushing and looking at something off camera. After that Noah picked up photo after photo. He ended up collecting six in total. Gently he set them down on the granite and watched as Maddy worked through the kitchen. She had grabbed a box from the recycling and started to place things she deemed as important or special in the box. She opened one of the cupboards and reached for a mug. When she couldn't reach it on her own she huffed and climbed up onto the counter.

She carefully began to grab mugs that she had bought or her mother had given her. She did the same with plates and bowls. Dan was left with a generic glasses, bowls and plates that the two had bought together. When she hopped down and made eye contact with Noah she blushed and looked away. He got up and began to wrap plates and bowls in paper towel and with her. Quickly the two finished and Maddy leaned against the counter.

“You know I imagined having my first kid here? There’s an extra room that we planned to eventually put a baby in. Not anytime soon of course, but it was our plan. It’s crazy how that all ended so soon and so quickly,” Maddy said emotionally. It was obvious she was attached to the place and Noah didn't know what to think about it. In a weird way he understood it. He understood planning for something that would never come. Gently he nudged her hip with his as if to comfort the small girl next to him. Oddly enough it worked. Maddy didn't feel as alone as she had a second ago. Maddy pulled Noah out of the kitchen and to the bedroom door. She timidly knocked and Dan swung the door open five seconds later. She held her ground even if she was uncomfortable with the close proximity.

“I have to collect some stuff from the room,” she told him and he moved aside. Her and Noah moved through the door and Maddy started to grab certain things out of drawers like miscellaneous articles of clothing and makeup. Quickly she moved to the bed and got one her knees then she looked under it. She pulled out a gray lockbox and put it beside her other things. Dan and Noah both looked at it with obvious curiosity.

“What is that?” Dan asked in an irritated voice. Maddy rolled her eyes.

“None of your business,” She stated in a matter of fact tone. She handed it to Noah and he took it from her. Briefly their hands made contact and Maddy froze. A shiver ran down her spine. Quickly she pulled her hands away. She rushed to get her things together and walked out of the room. Gently she set her belongings in another box and asked Noah to place the lockbox on top. He did as he was asked and then grabbed the photos. He put them in the box and looked over at Maddy.

“Is this stuff it?” The blond inquired. The short girl looked around and her eyes landed on the room that was meant to become a nursery. Silently she walked to the white door and opened it. Opening the door broke her heart all over again. To her this room was everything she ever wanted. This room was the future she had built for herself and now it wasn’t. She punched the door frame out of a huge mix of emotions. She was devastated, resentful and at a complete loss for words. She turned around and carefully set down the cool metal key. With that last action Maddy marched out of the cold broken home.

Noah looked over at his brother with eyes filled with nothing but hatred and pity. Dan had lost the best thing he’d ever had and he didn’t even know it. He glared daggers at Noah.

“I should have known you’d be the one that came with her. She always sought out your comfort and talked like you were some kind of god,” Dan stated bitterly. He always hated Noah for no other reason then he was his brother, while Noah had never truly hated his older brother up until this moment.

“You really screwed up this time,” Noah shook his head at his brother, grabbed the boxes and left. Maddy was waiting for him at the elevator with her box full of clothes. When the sad girl saw him she pressed the button to the elevator. The elevator dinged signaling the elevator had arrived and once the silver doors opened they walked in. Maddy kind of sulked and it irritated Noah to no end. Dan was an abusive mentally unstable bastard that hit her. By that logic to him she should have been ecstatic, but she was all sad and pitiful looking.

“Dan is a prick who thought it was okay to hit you and you don't have to deal with that anymore. You should be happy,” he said coldly. Maddy looked up at him in shock and then she looked down again. Her green eyes were glaring at the gray floors and anger brewed behind those eyes. The way he detached himself from the situation then talked to her like she was ungrateful pissed her off. At this moment, Maddy didn't feel like fighting. She was tired and wanted to go back to her room at the house she grew up in. When they reached the lobby she stomped across the floor, but waved and put on a warm smile for Mr. Collins. When they made it to Noah's car he opened the trunk then she put her box down and Noah put the one he had been carrying beside hers. The two got into the sedan. She slammed her door closed then looked at the guy beside her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth and turned away from him.

Noah glared and rolled his eyes at her. The ride back to Marissa and Konstantine’s was quiet and obvious anger was brewing. The two were stuck in traffic and it was 6:30pm. After ten minutes of heavy eyes Maddy finally succumbed to sleep. Noah finally had a moment to look at her even if it was out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was a curly mess but it was still sexy as hell and he could see hickeys from this angle. That made his smirk. His eyes travelled up to her lips and when he saw they were still swollen he couldn't help but think about her pretty pink lips around his dick. He adjusted the way he was sitting in attempt to get comfortable, but to no avail. He could imagine her head bobbing up and down on his dick and her big green eyes looking up at him in an innocent way. He groaned at the thought and pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch to try to make his erection go away.

Maddy opened one eye and peeked over at Noah. Sure, she had been asleep but when they hit a bump she woke up. And now he was groaning and pushing on his developing erection. Maddy decided to torture him a bit and loudly fake mewled. Noah's eyes moved to look at her faster than they ever had. Her lips were parted slightly and her tongue slowly moved over her lips. Again Noah groaned. Maddy mewled once more before deciding to speak.

“Find somewhere to pull over,” she instructed and the blond looked at her with surprise but he was obviously happy about what was going to take place. Noah decided they’d just wait until they got to her final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute day❤️


	4. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy is a goddamn tease

Maddy casually reached over and her hand delicately danced over his erection. Noah grunted when her warm hand palmed him over his jeans. She giggled at his sudden loss of control and continued her ministrations on him. Twenty frustrating minutes later they pulled up to where the girl would spend the night. It had gotten dark and Maddy looked at Noah boringly. He moved his seat back as far as it could go and pulled the girl over on top of him. She squealed and moaned out loud when Noah started to bite and kiss at her neck. He knew it was her weak spot and wanted to take advantage of it. She grinded her hips down into his and in response Noah's hips bucked up into hers.

She began to once again grope and rub his erection through his jeans that he hated very much at the moment. Slowly she unzipped and unbuttoned the boy's blue jeans. She could see his dick struggling against the fabric of his plaid boxers and looked at it like she used to look at candy. Maddy's small stature worked to her advantage and she was able to situate herself on the floor of his car. She freed his aching erection and first rubbed it with her warm hands. Noah took a sharp intake of air and groaned. She licked a stripe up the underside of his dick and then suckled on the head of his cock. She lewdly looked up at him and swiveled her tongue around the pink head. Noah made eye contact with her and groaned. The girl made him feel like a horny fifteen year old again. When she started to bob her head up and down he thought he’d cum right there and then. The part that her warm wet mouth couldn't reach she used her hand to jerk him off. Maddy moaned and mewled on his dick and that only served to pleasure the boy more. Noah didn't want her mouth anymore though. He growled and pulled her off of his dick. She looked at him in confusion and he pulled her up so she was sitting right on him.

She situated herself back on top of him and smirked. He was pulling at her pants and trying to get them off of her body. She pushed away his hands and grabbed his wrists. Then she leaned in so she was centimeters from his ear.

“If you ever tell me I shouldn't feel what I do or shame me for feeling what I do again, you won’t ever touch me again,” she whispered harshly into his ear then, while he was still shocked, she opened the car door, got out, and slammed it closed. Noah angrily put his genitals back into the confines of his pants and got out of the car. He glared at the girl who was resting by his trunk.

“Open the trunk please,” she said sarcastically and that pissed him off even more. But he listened to her and opened his trunk. Maddy immediately picked up one box and carried it to the door. Noah followed behind her and waited while she opened the door with a key she pulled out of her pocket. Upon opening the door Maddy set down her box and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Honey! I’m home!” She stated in a singsong voice. Marissa smiled sleepily from the couch and waved at her.

“Everything go okay?” She asked and pushed herself up from the couch. Maddy nodded as she took off her shoes. Marissa yawned and then rubbed her blue eyes. She looked at Maddy then at Noah. The boy was disheveled and looked very grumpy. When she discreetly looked down she saw Noah Patterson, the one who had shamed fifteen year old her and Dimitri when they were having sex, had a massive boner. Her eyes widened but then she laughed to herself realizing that her best friend must have done something. It was just like Maddy. Marissa’s tiny brown haired friend had a smug look on her face and decided to get the hell outta there before Noah took Maddy over his knee or some shit.

“I'm going to go cuddle with my boyfriend. Night guys,” Marissa waved at the two and Maddy gave her the lip. She knew Noah was going to give it to her. The long haired girl walked down the hall and into her bedroom. Maddy cautiously turned around and smiled nervously at Noah. He glared at her with his cold blue eyes and she knew she was in for it. Noah confidently strode up to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Maddy was surprised at the warmth behind the kiss and her heart started beating a mile a minute. She didn't want to feel this way about him so she pushed away. Noah was confused. _Why would she push me away?_ Maddy blushed and looked down.

“Don’t do that,” he stated and held the girl there by the waist. Maddy looked up into his eyes and continued to blush. Noah leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips. The kiss was hotter than their previous and it made a tight feeling appear in her stomach. He squeezed her hips and she moaned into his mouth. He trailed kissed down her jaw and her throat.

“Noah,” she said in a breathy moan. The way she said his name made him feel almost primal. He wanted to be inside her again. He growled and detached himself from her.

“We’re taking this to your room. I could break too many things here,” Noah stated and pulled her towards the door to her room. She giggled and smiled. It made her happy that he couldn't control himself around her. She always wanted to be that to him and whether it was because he lusted after her or loved her didn't matter. He pulled her into the room and ferociously kissed her. He couldn't pull his shirt off fast enough. He hated having clothes between them when he wanted her like this. Noah ripped off her sweatshirt and she was left in a bra and black pants.

This was the first time he’d been able to actually look at her body and how it's changed. She’d lost most of the fluff on her stomach and her waist cinched in more than it had been. Maddy had favored tight clothes ever since her boobs grew in when she was in eighth grade. Now her boobs were bigger than they were in high school and Noah knew how big they had been. Back when he went to group events Maddy was constantly getting dared to strip her shirt and the girl did it in full confidence. That gave fifteen year old Noah a good chance to check them out and get a painful erection. They had filled out even more and back then they had been big. Noah pulled her against him and the two made out like that until Noah took off her bra. He wanted to get a better look at them, but Maddy covered them with her hands. He growled and threw her down on the bed.

Maddy squeaked but held her hands firmly in place. Noah pulled them off and pinned them above her head. Maddy struggled and he just looked down at them in wonder. He moved up and watched them follow his movements. Maddy blushed and whined at him.

“C’mon Noah! Stop staring will you?” She said uncomfortably.

He went down to suck and nibble on one of her perky nubs. Maddy moaned her hips bucked. Noah let go of her wrists to fondle the other. Maddy groaned and ran her hands through his short hair and tugged lightly. Noah tugged her panties aside and slowly inched inside with two of his fingers. Maddy moaned loudly and spread her legs a little wider. Noah understood what the girl was getting at and to be honest he didn't want to wait either. A loud bang on the wall made the two of them jump.

“Quieter please!” Marissa’s groggy voice yelled. Maddy turned to Noah and began to laugh uncontrollably. Noah sighed and chuckled quietly.

“I guess we should be a bit quieter,” She whispered beneath him, but that wasn't going to stop him or her for that matter.

“That isn't stopping me,” he said with a raised eyebrow. Maddy smiled seductively.

“You think I’d let it stop me?” She smirked and with those words they were back at each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute day❤️


	5. Towards the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the cat's out of the bag  
> aka Erin finds out and Noah is a possessive prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS AN M-SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER  
> I'LL MARK IT

Maddy woke up with a start. Her nightmare had been very unpleasant. Dan was in the dream and they were fighting again. Noah’s arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her against his warm chest. She felt really cold and reached for the comforter but to no avail. Noah’s arm obstructed her ability to get the blanket and she pulled his arm.

“What. Do. You. Need?” He grunted angrily. Noah was most definitely not a morning person and he disturbing his sleep after a long night of sex was not helping his attitude.

“Blanket,” Maddy whined. Noah grunted and pulled the blanket up and over them. When Noah didn't put his arm back over her she whined and pressed her cheek against his muscular chest. Noah smiled and wrapped an arm around the tiny girl.

“You’ll go back to sleep now?” Noah inquired. She nervously looked up at him.

“I have to shower,” she whispered. Noah opened his crystal blue eyes and looked down at her in disbelief.

“You woke me up to get your blanket just to take a shower two minutes later,” He clarified. Maddy laughed and nodded.

“I'm gross! I didn't even get to shower after yesterday morning,” she explained. Noah pouted like a child and rolled over onto his stomach. She rolled her eyes at his actions. Maddy straddled his muscular back and leaned down to start kissing his neck. She bit and sucked on his neck until one dark blue hickey was left.

“Thanks for that dumbass,” Noah muttered. She laughed and hopped off of his back. There was a bathroom attached to this guest room so she made her way over to the door. Once she was in she decided on a bath instead of a shower. She ran the bath and once it was full of steaming hot water she sunk herself into it. Her limbs ached and she sunk her entire body under the water. The air bubbles rose from her hair and she felt it tickle her head. She broke the surface and filled her hand with shampoo then proceeded to rub it through her long curly hair. She rubbed soap all over her her skin. She scrubbed particularly hard when she reached her stomach which was covered with Noah's dried cum. Sex with Noah was earth shattering to her. Sex with Dan had been boring and with the other guys it wasn't anything special. Noah knew what drove her insane and she liked to think that she knew just what to do as well.

The door creaked and Maddy whipped her head in its direction. Noah stood there in his boxers and looked at her. Maddy scooched up to the top of the tub and Noah sunk in behind her. The girl couldn't help but blush and wrap her arms around her knees. Noah poked her multiple times in the shoulder until she acknowledged him.

“What?” She blushed and kept her eyes directly ahead of her. Noah wanted to get under the girl's skin but at the same time he wanted to look at her beautiful body.

“Clean me,” He demanded like a child would and Maddy scoffed at his request. Noah leaned in close to her ear, “Please?” He whispered. Maddy shook her head and he began to kiss her neck and run his hands up and down her curves.

**M-SCENE STARTS HERE**

“F-F-Fine!” She stuttered and turned her body around so it was facing him. Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips. He positioned her so she was right on his dick. He had a slight erection that was getting harder as she unintentionally rubbed down into him. He lightly skimmed his fingers across her delicate folds. She squeaked and wrapped her arms so her upper arms were resting on his shoulders and her hands buried in his hair. He lifted her up slightly and sunk her back down into his long middle finger. Slowly he fingered in and out of her and she slowly lost her composure. She started to move her body up and down on his finger and watching her tits bounce with the rest of her body was enough to give Noah a hard on. He lifted her up and took out his finger then he started to slowly sink her down into the head of his cock and then the length of it. He smirked at her pleasured face and leaned into her ear.

“Baby you gotta ride me,” he whispered and kissed her neck. Maddy bit her lip and began to slowly move up and down of his dick. He groaned quietly and she clenched around him making him growl and lightly bite her neck. She sped up and Noah's hips started to meet hers halfway and soon the two were cumming. Maddy panted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while leaning on him.

 **M-SCENE ENDS** HERE

“Now the water’s dirty,” she mumbled into his shoulder. Noah sighed and leaned back. He rubbed her lower back and moved so the drain was on with his feet. Slowly the water drained but Maddy still stayed clung to him like a child. After a minute she detached herself and turned on the bath then the shower. Noah sputtered as a continuous stream of water hit his face. Maddy laughed and Noah stood up. Maddy gathered shampoo in her hand and began to work it through his blond hair. Once she was finished she moved him so he was under the stream of water. She picked up the bar of soap and mindlessly drifted it across his body. She quickly rinsed off her hands and stepped out of the shower. Noah washed the soap off of his body and stepped out. He turned off the water then grabbed a towel.

Maddy was wrapped in one white fluffy towel and she was combing her hair in the mirror. Noah wrapped a towel around his waist and observed her. Once she deemed her hair acceptable she grabbed a pink toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. She opened the drawer beneath the sink and fished a new toothbrush. She looked at Noah and handed it to him. Noah brushed his teeth with her, but Maddy finished before him. She walked into the bedroom and furrowed her eyebrows. She swore that there was something she wasn't remembering. She looked around puzzled while she attempted to jog her memory. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Monday. And on mondays the group came over for brunch.

“Fuck!” She yelled and pulled on a bra, panties, pants then a sweatshirt. She rushed out of the room just as Noah walked in. He shrugged and started to search for his used clothes. There was a knock at the door then Marissa walked in holding a set of Konstantines clothes.

“Here’s jeans, a nice sweater and a belt for the pants. They are going to be too big on you,” Marissa stated and held the clothes out to him. He looked back at her in confusion. _Why do I need ‘nice’ clothes?_ Marissa knew what he was thinking and rolled her eyes.

“It’s brunch and game day! The group is coming over and everyone wears nicer clothes for the brunch bit, then change into more comfortable ones. Don't worry I have some of the later for you as well,” She exclaimed and was about to walk out until Maddy came barging in. She was in a dress that was two and a half inches above her knees. The waist flared out to give the skirt a bouncy quality and above her waist it was tight and gave her more cleavage. The sleeves went to her elbows and around her neck she wore an opal her mother had given her and on her pointer finger she adorned her grandmother's opal ring. The dress was a beautiful white and blue floral pattern. She clumsily sped walked to the dresser and began to look at various lip sticks. Her eyeliner was already done in a perfect cat eye and she settled on a deep blush for her lips.

“I forgot it was fucking brunch day,” Maddy yelled and finished her lips. She looked at the Marissa and then turned to Noah. When her eyes landed on him she paused and stared. Her heart sped up, her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

“Green’s a nice color on you,” she stated and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She looked back up at Noah and then pointed to the bathroom.

“Change,” she demanded with raised eyebrows like it was obvious. He glared at the girl and made his way to the bathroom and she looked back at Marissa.

“How do I look?” She nervously questioned. Marissa smiled back at her and raised a hand to poof out her hair.

“Perfect,” she said and smiled softly. Noah came out of the bathroom and looked at the pair awkwardly. He shifted in the clothes uncomfortably. Marissa eyed him and put a hand on her hip.

“A little big but they’re old so they fit better than anything else would,” she stated. Noah looked at her unconvinced while him and Maddy made unbroken eye contact. Quietly Marissa left and closed the door while Maddy strutted over to Noah. Slowly he reached out and brushed her neck where the hickeys were supposed to reside.

“Makeup,” She said timidly and leaned into his touch. He enjoyed watching her crave his touch, it made him feel meaningful. The doorbell sounded and she pulled away from him. She heard muffled voices and made her way out of the room. Noah stayed behind and shook his head then he followed her out of the room. Maddy enthusiastically spoke to Erin while Dirmitri greeted Miles. Noah felt like he was intruding on a private moment. The green eyed girl looked over at him and waved him over. Erin looked up at him in shock while Miles happily looked at him and smiled widely.

“Hey man! Good to see you! Where’ve you been?” Miles questioned and patted Noah's back. Noah smirked and Miles shook his hand.

“Miles my love,” he said sarcastically and hugged the taller blond. Maddy and Marissa both laughed at the boy's actions.

“I’ll start the pancakes,” Maddy stated and began to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

“I can help,” Erin stated and marched over to her short best friend. Erin discreetly glared at Noah and he glared back. Maddy only noticed his glare and smacked him on the side of the head. He looked at her with disbelief.

“No glaring,” she stated and waved her finger in his face.

“I’ll break that finger,” he shot back. Maddy rolled her eyes and waved him off.

“Sure you will,” she said and patted his muscular chest. He glared as both Maddy and Erin made their way into the kitchen. He did check out Maddy's plump rear end though.

Maddy grabbed two aprons in the kitchen and offered one to Erin. Erin chose the dark blue apron and Maddy was left with a pink flowery one. She shrugged and pulled it over her head. Erin went behind the girl and tied it and Maddy did the same for Erin.

“Don't tell me…?” Erin trailed off. Maddy blushed and nodded. The taller girl sighed and groaned.

“He’s a piece of shit,” she complained and Maddy just ignored as she got out various ingredients. Erin glared at her back and the shorter girl rolled her eyes.

“Erin I'm a big girl, I'll be fine,” Maddy reassured her nervous friend. Erin looked unconvinced but dropped the subject. The two worked in sync until the doorbell sounded again. Grayce and Kevin stood at the door and Maddy waved from the kitchen. Immediately Grayce’s eyes were glued to Noah.

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” Grayce smirked with crossed arms. Maddy cringed and Noah just rolled his blue eyes.

“So what are you into nowadays?” Grayce questioned with a flirtatious tone. Noah smirked.

“Same old, same old,” he said calmly. Grayce smiled at him like a predator.

“Got a girlfriend these days?” She inquired. Noah's eyes briefly flicked to the kitchen but no one noticed.

“Not for a while,” he flirted back. That was a bad move on his part because now Marissa was glaring at him. If looks could kill he’d be bloody and dead on the floor. Overhearing the conversation both infuriated Maddy and broke her heart. _He was never yours._ She reminded herself and distracted herself with cooking. Kevin silently fumed from where he was talking with Miles and Dimitri. Him and Maddy were in the same position.

“I'm sorry,” Erin quietly apologized. Maddy waved her off as she mixed ingredients together. Noah and Grayce continued to flirt with one another. Throughout the cooking process Kevin had grumpily started to help Maddy and Erin.

“I can't keep listening to that shit,” he muttered to Maddy and she nodded. Kevin rolled up his sleeves and quietly ranted to the two of him while he did so. “It’s bullshit honestly. I try so fucking hard to make that happen for me and for her to take me seriously but she just brushes me off as a fling,” Kevin was beyond angry and Maddy patted him on the shoulder. He looked down at the shorter girl and she smiled sadly.

“I get it,” she said quietly. The conversation ended at that. The three worked in silence as they prepared brunch. Halfway through Noah walked in and looked at Maddy.

“Can I help?” He asked stoically. Maddy didn't make eye contact and she cut various fruits.

“We don't need any,” Kevin grunted and Noah was shocked by his tone. Kevin rarely got like this.

“We have it under control,” the short girl replied with a strained politeness. She was upset with him and didn't want to be that close. Kevin and Erin began to argue about how to cook the eggs and the blond used that distraction to get closer to the brown haired girl. His eyes narrowed and he placed himself behind Maddy and pressed his chest against her back. Kevin and Erin continued to bicker, oblivious to the scene about to take place. He moved her long hair away from then bent down and lightly kissed her neck. Maddy sighed and set down the knife she was holding. He held the knife and then moved to her ear.

“Let me,” he murmured and she allowed him to cut the fruit. Maddy snapped out of the Noah induced haze and escaped under his arm. She rushed through the pantry door and took a gulp of cold air. He drove her crazy and he always had. She leaned her head up against one of the shelves. Maddy hated how he’d flirted with Grayce but then do that to her. _You aren't dating, idiot._ She chided herself and groaned. She looked around the pantry hoping to find an excuse to why she rushed in here. Her eyes landed on a cylinder container of oats. The brown haired girl grabbed it and left the safety of the pantry.

“Who wants oats?” Maddy asked everyone. Marissa eagerly raised her hand.

“Me, me, me!” Marissa shouted. Erin gave her a weird look from the kitchen.

“You’ve hated oatmeal since we were kids,” the taller girl stated and Marissa just smiled nervously and shrugged. Maddy began to pour oats and boil water. She ignored the weight of Noah's gaze and just continued to work. Another thirty minutes of Grayce and Noah flirting had both Kevin and Maddy angry. The two switched out and told Grayce and Miles to start cooking. Maddy sighed deeply and plopped down on the loveseat. Kevin did the same beside her and the green eyed girl leaned on his shoulder. He comfortingly ran a hand through her hair. Since Maddy helped him with girls in high school the two had grown into best friends.

Noah saw the scene from the kitchen and glared at Kevin. She was his to touch, tease, comfort and fuck. Without realizing it he began to cut the fruit harder and louder. Erin fried bacon beside him and looked at him weirdly. She looked into the living room and saw what had made the blond so angry. She smiled and chuckled quietly. _Oh Maddy, you have no idea how whipped you've got him._ In the living room Maddy continued to lean on Kevin. She understood him and he could put the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute day❤️


	6. Be My Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew food could be the bearer of bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“It’s ready!” Erin exclaimed. Marissa pushed herself up and groaned.

“Finally! I'm starving,” she complained. Erin rolled her eyes and Maddy got up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Grayce leaned against the counter flirting with Noah. The short brunette rolled her eyes and grabbed the plates, utensils and napkins she had gotten out prior. She picked up the heavy combination of objects. And started to walk to the table they’d eat at. Carefully she set the table and when she finished she filled up two pitchers. One with ice water and the other with orange juice. She sank down into one of the seats and relaxed her tense muscles. Noah sat down next to her and on the other side of him Grayce sat.

“Thanks for hosting guys,” Maddy thanked Dimitri and Marissa. The boy nodded.

“Of course,” he said and smiled. With that everyone began to eat the wonderful food they had made. The group divided up into different conversations and Dimitri , Kevin and Maddy were arguing about the real estate market. Maddy was majoring in real estate with a minor in english.

“It’s going to be a good year to buy!” Maddy exclaimed and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

“That's what realtors are supposed to say. Plus we don't really know if we want to buy this year,” Dimitri said then took a bite of eggs. Marissa glared over at him.

“We need to buy this year,” She stated and gave him a look. He nodded and wiped his mouth. A warm hand suddenly grabbed Maddy's thigh and she looked over at Noah. He had his head turned away from her and was talking with Grayce about college programs. He slowly began to massage the soft skin of her thigh with his pale fingers and she fought back a moan.

“Hey! Attention! Marissa and I have an announcement to make!” Dimitri caught the attention of everybody. Maddy looked over at him, happy for the distraction he offered. Marissa smiled up at Dimitri and rested a hand on her stomach. Maddy's eyes widened and Noah choked on his water when she made the motion.

“I’m pregnant,” she happily yelled and Maddy screamed with excitement and Noah covered her mouth. Maddy bit his hand and he pulled away from her.

“Good job man,” Miles congratulated and shook Dimitri hand. Erin sat in a shocked silence and Kevin shook Dimitri hand next.

“Pull out game weak,” he laughed and Maddy launched herself at Marissa. She squeezed her in a tight hug but was cautious of the life growing inside of her.

“I'm so happy for you,” she shared with Marissa. Everyone congratulated the couple and then sat back down. Noah thought about it for a second. It was only a second but it was long enough. He thought about having a family. A couple kids with a nice house, maybe a dog. At the same time Maddy thought about the family she never got to make. Grayce said something to Noah about practicing making babies and that was the last straw for Maddy. She stood up and started to collect plates. The girl rushed into the kitchen and she dumped them into the soapy sink water. Her eyes burned with angry tears and only one fell. She wiped it away and started to angrily clean. Noah was oblivious to her anger but he brushed off Grayce's comment.  

“I'm going to help Maddy,” Marissa said the walked to the kitchen. Marissa hugged her shorter best friend from behind.

“It’s not okay, but it will be,” she muttered into her back. The two started to wash and dry dishes and finished quickly. Dimitri had finished clearing the table and he set up a board game.

“We’re playing Lords of Waterdeep ‘cause I wanna,” he laughed and Miles childishly groaned. Maddy rubbed her arms and smiled warmly at her friends. She loved them all to bits. They stuck with her through everything. They all were laughing then Erins phone started to ring. She curiously answered it.

“Hello?…Oh hi Mrs. Grossi!…Yeah she's here, why?…Oh god! I-I can get her there in twenty min-minutes,” Erin said and slow tears descended down her cheeks. Erin hung up the phone and covered her mouth.

“What happened…?” Maddy shivered. Erin shook her head and let out a loud sob.

“N-Nolan was in a really bad accident. They don't know if he's going to make it.” She said quietly. Maddy gasped and began to shake. Erin then looked over at Noah.

“Noah, Madeline was with him you need to come with us,” the taller girl ordered and tried to get Maddy up. Noah's blue eyes widened and he knew they had to leave now. He marched over to the girl on the floor and picked her up. It was a frenzy.

“Get me my yellow purse!” The green eyed girl yelled in a shaky voice. Marissa ran and got the object and set it in her lap. Noah rushed Maddy into Erins car and he slid beside her in the backseat.

“It’s a forty minute drive but I can get us there in twenty, maybe fifteen,” Erin said as she quickly backed up the vehicle. Maddy’s fingers shook as she opened her purse and pulled out a rosary. She closed her eyes and began to mumble the two prayers over and over again. Noah pulled out his phone and called his mother.

“Noah? I wasn't expecting you to call-” Noah aggressively cut his mother off.

“Madeline’s been in an accident with Nolan- Erin what hospital?” He asked.

“Henry Ford in West Bloomfield!” Erin exclaimed as she danced around cars.

“Its Henry Ford West Bloomfield. Nolan is in critical condition I don't know about Madeline but rush it. I'll call dad and Josiah,” Noah stated and squeezed Maddy's thigh. He didn't know if he was comforting himself or her. _Both._ He thought to himself.

“Okay is Dan with Maddy?” His mother asked. The blonds blood boiled at the mention of his older brother. He grinned wickedly.

“They broke up. He hit her. Always thought I'd be the hot head and it ended up being _him_.” He lectured his mother and shamed her at the same time. Then he hung up. He slammed his phone into the seat next to him and Maddy stopped and looked up from her praying. She wove her fingers through his while looking up at him. He pulled his hand from hers and glared out the window. He picked his phone back up and called his dad three times before he actually picked the phone up.

“Noah? What I'm working! I don't have time-” Again he cut off one of his parents.

“Madeline was in an accident and I don't know how bad it is but I'll be there in fifteen. I'm calling Josiah,” Noah quickly said. His dad quietly cursed.

“I’ll call Josiah. Was she with that Nolan kid? I swear that kid-” anger bubbled inside Noah at his dad's tone.

“-is in critical fucking condition and he probably doesn't deserve it. That _kid_ would do anything for Madeline so chose your words carefully,” he growled at his father. Maddy gripped his hand tightly and he squeezed back. When his dad didn't respond he hung up. The tears started to flow down Maddy’s face again and she sobbed into Noah's chest. She was at an uncomfortable angle but she needed the comfort he offered. Noah looked down at her and unbuckled her seatbelt. He pulled her into his lap and she openly sobbed on him.

Erin adjusted the rearview mirror and met Noah's steely gaze with her own. She nodded, silently giving him her approval and Noah looked away. He knew what that nod meant, but he didn't know what to think. Erin locked her eyes on the road then she stepped on the gas and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.


	7. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals suck even if they save peoples lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. my grandpa died and shit got really crazy at home. Okay so i made some minor changes including names. if this is your first time reading dont bother. BUT HELLO PPL WHO READ AT THE BEGINNING I CHANGED SOME SHIAT  
> Drew is now Miles  
> Konstantine is now Dimitri

Erin braked hard at the hospital entrance and Maddy along with Noah both jumped out of the car. Noah slammed the door but Maddy wasn't waiting for him. Maddy rushed through the entrance and to the attendance desk. A young nurse looked up at her and smiled. 

“Can I help you?” She asked in a sugary sweet tone. 

“Yeah Nolan Grossi’s room? I'm his sister,” the green eyed girl urgently spoke. The woman typed something quickly into her computer and nodded. 

“Room 205,” she chirped. Maddy could feel Noah behind her and the woman looked at him strangely. 

“Madeline Jackson?” He asked. The nurse repeated her actions and looked up. 

“She's in room 204,” The nurse said. Noah nodded and the pair rushed to the stairwell. 

“Elevator is going to take too much time,” Maddy muttered and rushed up the stairs. The two ran together and once they reached the second floor they both ran to their siblings assigned room. Madeline was sitting up in her bed with tears streaming down her face and Noah went to sit next to her. Maddy rushed into Nolan's room and her entire family was there. She gasped and sobbed when she saw Nolan. He was connected to so many wires and tubes. 

“W-What happened?” Maddy stuttered and looked around at everyone. Maddy’s mother, Genny, came over and hugged her tightly. 

“Him and Madeline had today off and he went to pick her up. When he was backing out of the driveway a car swerved into him from the opposite side of the road and his side of the car was hit.” Noah said solemnly from the doorway. Maddy looked up at him sadly.  _ He looks so upset.  _ Maddy thought to herself. The girl looked back at her mother and detached herself. 

“Where is the shithead that hit them?” Maddy asked in a demanding tone. Maddy marched to the door, but Noah grabbed her wrists. 

“Madeline told me you guys haven't eaten yet? You should go and eat. We’ll watch Nolan and I'll watch the both of them,” the blond haired boy stated. Maddy's mother nodded and gathered her things. Roman rubbed the top of Maddy's head on the way out and their mom kissed her cheeks and then patted Noah's shoulder. 

“Thank you Noah,” she said and disappeared down the hallway with her son. Noah placed the girl's hands on his chest and she bunched up the fabric of his shirt. Her hands shook and he leaned his head down onto hers. 

“It’ll be okay,” Noah said into her hair. Maddy cried and he rubbed her back. Noah didn't know what to do. He wasn't one to comfort people and he only knew one way of comfort. He tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her plump lips. He starting placing feather light kisses all over her face. On her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her forehead and lastly her mouth again. Tears streamed down her face from the kind gesture. Maddy was confused at his actions. It felt as if he loved her but that couldn't be the case. Noah heard deep breathing and loud wheezing then detached himself from the heart broken girl. 

His little sister Madeline stood there holding her IV pole and holding her side. Maddy looked at her with shock. 

“You need to go back to your bed and take it easy, you have to heal Madeline!” Maddy worried and tried to guide her to her hospital room. Madeline brushed Maddy off and slowly made her way to Nolan. She sat down beside the unconscious boy and gently touched the side of his head that wasn't shaved. They had to give him stitches which meant shaving part of it. 

“You’re going to wake up. It was supposed to be our first date and you owe me one,” her voice wavered and she stumbled over her words. Noah looked at his sister with a proud and fond expression. 

“Madeline!” A shocked voice said from the door. Noah and Maddy whipped their heads around to see Mrs. Patterson and Jason. Madeline threw herself at her mother and sobbed into her shoulder and Jason patted her back. Maddy quietly slipped out only to see a red faced Erin. She weakly waved at her best friend, but then looked at her oddly. 

“How'd you get up? They are only letting family through,” Maddy asked and Erin shrugged. 

“Said I was your sister. We look different enough for the lady to be skeptical but similar enough for her not to really question it,” the taller of the two rambled. Maddy laughed and didn't stop. Slowly tears began to run down her cheeks and her laughs turned into soft sobs. Maddy rubbed at her face and in the process her carefully applied concealer was removed from her face. Erin grabbed her best friend and held her in a tight hug. The Patterson’s made their way out of Nolan's hospital room and back into Madeline’s. 

Noah looked up and saw Maddy crying into Erin's shoulder and he hated it. He hated how helpless they both were in this situation. He hated that he couldn't have prevented it, but most of all he hated to see her cry. Noah slowly pulled the girl away from Erin by her hips. He didn't want to startle her. Maddy turned around and looked into his, for the first time, warm blue eyes. Noah ran one of his hands through Maddy's hair and looked at her still bruised face. He had to admit that even with the bruise she was beautiful. More tears spilled down her cheeks and she frustratingly shook her head. 

“I-I-I don’t think I can do this,” Maddy continued to sob and wipe her rosy cheeks. Noah pulled her closer and gently intertwined their fingers. He pulled her away from the hall and into the bathroom in Nolan's hospital room. 

“Count to five and breathe,” he said quietly and looked back at her. Maddy nodded and sniffled. 

“Close your eyes,” he quietly demanded. The girl closed her eyes and began to count. 

“One,” she said with a shaky breath. Noah leaned down and kissed her neck. The beautiful gasp that escaped her lips made him lick his lips. 

“Two,” she muttered. The blond boy kissed her earlobe and Maddy giggled. 

“Three,” she said excitedly. He leaned down and kissed across her collarbones. Maddy bit her lip. 

“F-Four,” Maddy stuttered. Noah slowly leaned in and observed her bruised cheek. He pressed himself against her and kissed her bruised cheek. Oddly enough that gesture felt more intimate than sex and Maddy blushed furiously. 

“Five,” she squeaked. Noah leaned down and gently kissed her plump lips. The two had never had never shared such a warm, intimate, loving kiss. Maddy pulled him towards her using his collar for support and Noah wrapped his arms around her waist. It was pure bliss. The blonde rubbed circles into the girl's waist and she cupped his face. Maddy pulled away for air and Noah moved to her neck. The love was gone and the lust was back. Maddy smiled and pushed him away. 

“My family’s here,” she mumbled. Noah sighed and pulled away. Maddy fixed her hair and wiped away her remaining tears. She exited the bathroom and sat herself next to Nolan’s bed. She reached over and ran a hand through his chocolate curls. Nolan couldn't give up this fight. Mom and Dad needed him. 

“Noah!” A loud feminine voice shouted. Maddy turned her head and watched as Grayce threw herself into Noah's arms. Behind her was Dimitri, Marissa, Miles and lastly Kevin. The boy was visibly upset at Grayce's actions. Hurt stabbed Maddy's heart and tears pricked her eyes. She looked away and held on to Nolan's hand. Angrily she glared down at the blue hospital bedsheets. 

“If you’re going to be loud get the fuck out,” Maddy snapped over Grayce's blubbering. Noah looked over at her in shock and the blond girl's eyes narrowed. She pulled Noah out and only one person stayed behind. Kevin gripped Maddy's shoulder in a poor attempt of offering comfort. 

“Will it always be like this for us? Will we always be the dirty mistresses?” She angrily spat. Kevin sighed and silently asked the same questions. Maddy began to twist her dress between her fingers and Kevin laid his hands over hers. 

“It’s happening for a reason, I promise,” Kevin spouted. Both people knew Kevin was a man strictly of science and he said those words purely for comfort, but Maddy nodded along anyways.

\--------Five Week Time skip----------

Maddy sat on the porcelain toilet seat holding a blue pregnancy test in her fist. Her best friend Kevin had gone out and gotten the most expensive kind for her. A little cheap dinky one would have been fine, but according to Kevin they needed the most accurate and reliable one. The constant morning sickness and lack of period had made the girl wonder, but her period had always been pretty unpredictable so she just chalked it up as being some kind of bug. After casually mentioning it to Kevin the boy freaked out and demanded she took a pregnancy test. That brought her here, to this moment, sitting on a toilet seat. 

Kevin lightly knocked on the door and snapped Maddy out of her daze. 

“Well, what does it say?” He cautiously asked. Maddy looked up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer. She couldn't be pregnant. She bit her lip and flipped the test over and nearly puked when she saw the electronic screen that read ‘Pregnant 5-6 weeks’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute day❤️


	8. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is a lesson and it can be quite stressin  
> (this doesnt make sense but leave me alone)

“Fuck!” She screamed and chucked the test at the tile wall. Maddy pulled at her long brown locks and stomped her foot into the ground. Kevin punched the door and cussed. The girl stood up and whipped open the door.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. Maddy's green eyes narrowed at her currently flat stomach. Kevin looked at her face and then her stomach. She always had wanted a family but never like this. Any hope of ever being with Noah had ended the night she walked in on him and Grayce having sex, so now she was alone with this. Noah had called her name but he wasn't quick enough, Maddy had ran off. He texted and called her constantly after that, but when she didn't respond for three days the texts and calls stopped. It was ironic really, she had planned to have kids with Dan and now she carried Noah's child. Gently she placed her hand over her stomach. Already she could feel a connection to the being inside her.

“What am I going to do?” Maddy felt empty and so lost.

“Well first you aren't going to do anything, alone that is. First _we’ll_ schedule an appointment and then _we’ll_ go to said appointment.” Kevin stated and pulled out his phone. Maddy looked at him with wide eyes.

“You don't have to. You aren't responsible in any way for this little life. I have to do this alone,” she said to her friend. Kevin tucked his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms.

“Always so independent,” he joked and smiled widely. The girl pulled out her own phone and began to dial her gynecologists number.

“Hello?” A feminine voice answered.

“Hey Dr. Kniller, it’s Madeleine Silvi. I just took a ClearBlue pregnancy test and it came up as positive. I guess the next step would be to come and see you?” The short brown haired girl decided to rip the bandaid right off and be blunt.

“Okay, well I have an opening today for three to four pm, can you come in then? I'm at U of M today,” Kniller filled her in. Maddy nodded to herself.

“Yeah that’ll work,” she sighed into the phone. The doctor got a giggly tone.

“We’ll talk when you get here,” She chirped and disconnected. Maddy cussed and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“So-” Kevin started.

“Yes,” the girl interrupted.

“Dan-?” She interrupted him again.

“No,” she deadpanned. Kevin's eyes grew wide.

“No-?” Maddy didn't let him finish. She knew what he was going to say. _Noah_.

“Yeah,” she muttered.

“Fuck,” Kevin swore. He didn't want to admit it to Maddy, but he had absolutely no faith in his former best friend. Not to mention he was now fuck buddies with Grayce. The girl in front of him began to laugh. He looked at her with shock. Why was she laughing? This was a really serious matter. She began to wipe tears of laughter away from her eyes.

“Let’s just hope he wears a condom this time around. Right?” She laughed. Her tears of laughter slowly began to become more consistent and her laughs turned into sobs. Kevin stood there awkwardly and finally decided to hug her. He hugged her in a friendly manner and the girl helplessly sobbed into his chest. The boy was appalled by Noah's actions. Kevin had never been a person to crave revenge, but in this situation he wanted it more than ever. Maddy detached herself from her friend and sighed. She smiled and fanned her face.

“God it must be the hormones or something,” she said in an attempt to find excuses for why she was crying. Kevin knew this but agreed with her anyways. Maddy looked around and saw that it was two thirty.

“Shit, okay I have to get going if I find out anything groundbreaking I’ll like text or call you,” she rushed and put on her black converse. The brown haired boy watched in concern as she pushed herself away. Maddy's eyes widened when she realized where she was and where she was going.

“Fuck! Roman is interning today! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Dammit! Fucking fuck!” She cussed loudly and kicked the door. Her older brother was studying to become a doctor and interned at U of M. The risk of her running into him was high. No it was higher than high, she could expect to see him. Kevin cringed at the girls foul mouth.

“Good luck?” He attempted to assure her. Maddy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she left Kevin’s apartment.

“I'm gonna need it,” she muttered once the door was closed. Maddy rushed down the stairwell to the lobby and she was rummaging through her bag when she ran into someone. She grunted and fell back on her ass and prepared herself for a fight, but when she looked up and saw familiar blond hair and brown eyes she went cold. Grayce looked down at her with puzzled eyes. Maddy pulled herself up and dusted her rear end off.

“Is Kevin home? He hasn't been responding to my calls so I assumed he went on vacation and, like, forgot to tell me,” She weakly finished. Grayce had hope in her eyes but not much of it. The green eyed girl just glared at her. She poked the girl in front of her in the shoulder and pointed at her.

“Here's some advice, do with it whatever you fucking want. If you want to be with Kevin don't fuck other dudes. Kevin is _nice_ Grayce. And as his current best friend I would advise you to either stay the fuck away or actually give him the time of day, you selfish bitch,” Maddy ranted. She didn't know if it was the excess hormones or just pure anger, but whatever it was she liked it.

“Kevin doesn't deserve this treatment. He wants to be with you and just you, and if you just go out and fuck _Noah fucking Patterson_ , his former friend, of all people then he will hate you,” She finished and last Grayce in complete and utter shock. The blond didn't know Maddy had it in her. As Maddy rushed away Grayce called out to her.

“What?” Maddy said venomously. Grayce looked at her with sad eyes.

“Did you tell him?” She asked sadly. Maddy looked back at her.

“No, but if you ever give me any reason to, I will. Don't push me,” she stated and rushed out the doors. Carelessly she pulled at her hair and Maddy couldn't believe what she had just said. She made Grayce seem so small. The girl brushed it off and continued to her car. On her way she ran into a very flustered Noah. Maddy's eyes widened and she stopped in her path. She looked from her car to Noah. _I mean, if I sprinted I could make it._ She reasoned, but it was too late and the girl was already in front of him. Noah looked down at her in confusion and then anger.

“Why are you here?” Noah demanded. Maddy glared up at him. She felt so many emotions but one shined through, and that was anger. She knew the quickest way to piss him off was to ignore him, so the girl sidestepped him and made her way to her car. Maddy’s car was a 2020 charcoal subaru, the car seated seven people including the driver. _Big enough for kids._ Maddy absentmindedly thought to herself.

“I asked you a question and when I do that you answer it,” Noah growled and pulled the girl by her waist. She glared up at him and pushed at his stomach. Maddy knew this act he put on like the back of her hand. They were empty threats and the tough act? Fake. She elbowed his stomach and moved towards her car once again. Noah watched her from the sidewalk. Once the girl was safely in the started car she rolled down her window. Maddy knew she shouldn't say what she wanted to. It would get both her and Kevin in trouble, but hormones trumped whatever reason she had left.

“We were fucking. You remember how I like it right?” She smirked and Noah's face contorted into one of possessiveness and anger. Before the blond could say anything the girl sped off and giggled as she did so. Her thoughts were filled with his blue eyes as she made her way to the hospital. Maddy remembered when she first met Noah. They were in sixth grade and he was weird to say the least. He wore suits and weird hats to school a lot of the time and a girl she was friends with bullied him relentlessly. Noah was so small then and he had these big innocent blue eyes that made Maddy's heart flutter even then. Slowly she pulled up the hospital and parked her car. She held the entrance for a very pregnant woman and a man who looked like he was going to pass out.

“Thank you!” The woman wheezed. Maddy nodded and smiled then she gripped her own stomach. She could see herself there, stomach swollen with child and Noah rushing behind her. She shook her head and followed into the hospital. Shyly Maddy walked through the hospital until she reached the special maternity area. At the front desk there was a cluster of doctors and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Dr. Kniller was talking to a group of interns and passed out charts to each of them.

“First you guys will be observing me perform a pregnancy scan along with a blood test.” She stated and looked down at a chart. The interns groaned and the doctor laughed.

“I know, I know. It isn't interesting, but it's important you know how to properly perform it,” Dr. Kniller looked up and smiled at Maddy. She waved the smaller girl over and gripped her shoulders.

“This is our patient! Madeleine Silvi! She's a friend of mine so be nice!” She ordered the interns. They all began to whisper until one nudged a brown eyed intern. The man looked at her and then spoke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a cute day ❤️


End file.
